Royalty
by AnimeChanX3
Summary: Will Emily or more commonly known as the Jester of The Royal Court survive switching to a new school who is ruled by the Amu and her friends or will she get herself into more trouble with her high school friends in their group Royalty? Find out


Prologue

Royalty usually used to describe the royal court such as Queens, Kings, Princes, and Princesses. But in this era it means something much more deadly. You see I am a part of a group called Royalty even though most of the members are in 1st years in high school we are well known throughout the city. Our queen is Jin; she was one of the first people to join. Our kind is none other than her brother Cly. He is Jin's fraternal twin and the second one to join. Then there is Hana our Baroness and Haku our Knight. This fellow is a 2nd year but he is as short as me. The there is our Prince and Princess of the royal court incidentally their names are Ouji and Hime. Then there is me. I bear no official title but, even though I'm the youngest still in Junior High, I bear the highest rank in Royalty. I often get called the Jester of the royal court because ignorant people just think I follow the other members around. Even though I am young they never say it to my face simply because I am a Royalty. We are known for three things: Straight A trouble makers, Heavy smokers, which is not true only Hime is a heavy smoker the rest of us only smoke one or two a day (unlike me 2 or 3 a week), and For our blood thirst. We don't usually go picking fights but if you insult us personally or do something unforgivable then it can turn into a bloodbath.

Jin: Oi Emily wake up!

Emily: Sorry. I didn't get to sleep last night.

Jin: Why aren't you in school?

Emily: Got expelled…

Jin: Expelled?! Why?

Emily: They didn't like how I was late to all my classes and how I came here at lunch. Pshh too bad they lost the smartest person at that dumb school.

Jin: So what did you do all night since it had nothing to do with school in any way? Partying?

Emily: I wish, just had a long talk with Pops

Jin: That must have been fun.

Emily: Oh yeah a real party. Hey where is your brother?

Jin: Oh he is sick at home.

Emily: I think I will pay him a visit.

I get up to leave the classroom as it just begins math. I reach the door when I notice the teacher has done the problem improperly.

Emily: Oi Sensei

Sensei; What? You are interrupting my class even more

Emily: You did the problem wrong.

I left the room and headed out of the school and down the road. Jin's house was located about half a mile away from her school. It would take me approximately 20 minutes to get there just by my usual walking but if I sped my walking by 10 fold I would make it in 10 or 15 minutes. I chose to take my time just because I was in no real hurry to get anywhere. Next thing I know I am at their front door. I don't bother to knock because I know he wasn't in his room and he wasn't sick. I snuck up the stairs and into his room. Sure enough his window was open and he was on the room. I poke my head out and spot the tip of his toes a couple feet from the chimney. I hoist myself up on the window sill and onto the roof. I noticed he didn't have his usual orange contacts on and his dyed blue hair was beginning to fade.

Emily: Sick my ass.

Cly: Damn Caught

Emily: Why are you missing school?

Cly: Just needed some rest after last night.

Emily: I guess that's alright but you better go to tomorrow or else you get punishment.

Cly: Fine

Emily: Well I have to go

Cly: Why don't you have a smoke?

Emily: I have to prepare for my new school tomorrow

Cly: What happened to your other Jr. High?

Emily: Expelled

Cly: Nice

Emily: Well see ya

Cly: Byee

He gave me that big goofy smile just like he always did and I descended down to the window and back into his room. I let myself out of the house and down the street. No place left to head but home. I hopped a bus which was an hour ride and then walked up to my front porch. I put in my key and unlocked the door. When I walked in and saw a new uniform laying on my couch. My father must have sent someone to drop it off. I live alone in a two story condo. My dad owns a variety of businesses and often buys and sells stocks for fun so if he wanted to he wouldn't have to work a day in the rest of his life, but as he once said where is the fun in that. We don't get along to well ever since the car accident where my mom died. I also have an older sister but she acts if I don't exist. So I have been by myself for 8 years now. By the way I'm 15.

I go over to the uniform and examine it. All black, not that it bothers me, but I like to put a crown on my clothes. It is an unofficial rule that all members of Royalty must have a crown somewhere in their attire. I usually wear a crown hairpin my mom had once owned. Jin usually wears earrings, Cly has a cell phone charm that he hangs out of his pocket, Hana has a necklace, Haku wears a hat, Hime and Ouji both wear bracelets. Beside the point I also had a tie with half a crown on it somewhere in my closet. I removed my pin and placed it on top of the uniform then set out for work to find the tie. Half an hour later I find it and place it with the uniform as well. By then my energy was gone and I trudged to my bed and fell on it. I take out my cell phone and place it on my dresser next to my bed. I take one last look around my room to see my mom's small shrine.

Emily: Good night mom.

Then reality slipped away and I was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
